Big Chill
Big Chill is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planets Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy. 'Appearance' Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He has a black body with blue and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso and large green eyes. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles for balance. 'Powers and Abilities' Big Chill is capable of breathing a freezing vapor that automatically lowers the temperature within the vapors range, encasing his targets in a thick layer of ice. Big Chill can generate freezing beams from his hands that he can manipulate at will. He can spit ice crystal projectiles. He is also strong enough to lift a car. Big Chill's body contains a density-altering protoplasm that allows him to render himself intangible and invisible. He can combine his cryrokinetic abilities with his intangibility to freeze objects he passes through. Because he can alter his density, Big Chill can levitate and fly to a certain extent without using his wings (though he is much faster if he uses his wings). Big Chill is not only immune to the effects of extreme cold, but is easily capable of surviving extreme heat. In Deep, he is shown to be able to survive underwater. 'Weaknesses' Big Chill sometimes has trouble phasing through certain types of energy (e.g. in'' Good Copy, Bad Copy, Big Chill was harmed by Brainstorm's electrical storms), although in [[Save the Last Dance|''Save the Last Dance]], he had no trouble phasing through the factory guards' plasma blasts. His intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible as their intangibility cancels out. Big Chill's powers are consciously used, which means he can't use his powers if he is caught off guard. The only objects that have been proven to be able to touch intangible Big Chill are the netting from the Rustbucket, Vilgax's glove and other intangible things. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Big Chill first appeared in Kevin's Big Score, when Big Chill chased Kevin in the Rustbucket. And later, He defeated Vulkanus. *In Max Out, Big Chill appeared. *In Plumbers' Helpers, Big Chill helped save a man from a fire. *In Alone Together, Big Chill tried to help Reinrassic III cool down and defeated a Dravek. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Big Chill chased Kevin and Gwen. And Negative Big Chill battled some Forever Knights. *In Save the Last Dance, Big Chill was taken over by his reproduction instincts and had 14 Necrofriggian babies. *In Voided, Big Chill defeated D'Void. *In Birds of a Feather, Big Chill appeared. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Big Chill battled Vilgax, but Vilgax easy defeated Big Chill, so he goes Humungousaur. *In Inferno, Big Chill captured Moldywarp. *In Fool's Gold, Big Chill battled primal Decka. *In Single-Handed, Big Chill was in the Null Void. *In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Big Chill battled the Nanochips. thumb|300px|right *In Trade-Off, Big Chill appeared. *In Above and Beyond, Big Chill battled Alan. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Big Chill battled Kraab. *Big Chill returns in "Ultimate Alien" ''In ''Duped, Ben transform into Big Chill battled Urian. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Big Chill battled Vulkanus' soldiers before going Ultimate. *In Video Games, Big Chill failed to defeat the Stalker, so he transformed into Lodestar. *In Escape From Aggregor, Big Chill battled Galapagus before going Ultimate. *In Too Hot To Handle, Big Chill battled P'andor. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Big Chill goes Ultimate to defated the fans. *In Map of Infinity, Big Chill battled some Necrofriggians. *In Deep, Big Chill chased Ultimate Aggregor in planet Pisciss. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Big Chill battled Ultimate Kevin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Big Chill tried to keep Dr. Vicktor frozen. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Big Chill battled Dr. Animo and his mutant frog. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Big Chill's powers were used by Ultimate Ben. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Big Chill searched through an alien prison in Area 51. *In Greetings From Techadon, Big Chill couldn't get into a Techadon ship. *In The Flame Keeper's Circle, Big Chill tried to save Julie. 'Appearances' 'Online Games' Toys Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Alien Swarm *4" Big Chill (Alien Collection) *4" Big Chill (Defender) *10 cm Big Chill (DNA Alien) *4" Big Chill (Cloaked) *4" Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #2 - includes: Clocked Big Chill (transparent), Nanomech (Defender), Humungousar (Clear green), and Big Chill (Defender) *Big Chill (Deluxe) *Alien Creation Goop and Big Chill *Big Chill Alien Creature *Big Chill Alien Rock Namings and Translations 'Trivia' *Like Echo Echo, Big Chill had a voice change after Alien Force season one. *Big Chill is one of the three Omnitrix aliens to appear in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, alongside Humungousaur and Nanomech. *Big Chill's design is similar to Blue Beetle from the DC Universe. *Big Chill's design resembles the eyewitness description for the Mothman, a cryptic creature spotted several times in Point Pleasant, West Virginia in 1967. He also resembles him in powers since Mothman is sometimes described as a ghost. *Big Chill's hologram alternates between his robed form and unrobed form throughout the series. *When someone asked if Big Chill is female, Dwayne replied "Sort of". *Big Chill is 1 of 4 aliens that have ice powers, the other three being Arcticguana, Ultimate Big Chill and Eye Guy, not counting Heatblast when he was sick. *Big Chill is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Cold Rush and the Chill Out. His super move is the Ice Quake. His alternate color (when the players choose the same characters) is a darker blue/purple. *In the Cartoon Network game TKO, Big Chill is missing his wings, but Ultimate Big Chill has his wings. *In Cartoon Network Action Pack! #41, Ben fights 10 year old Ben using Big Chill vs Heatblast. *There are three separate toys of Big Chill robed, unrobed, and intangible. *Big Chill is the second alien that has two home planets, first is Wildvine. 'See Also' *Big Chill Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Live-action aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Parents Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ice Alien Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Ben's Team Category:Male Aliens Category:Allies Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:One-Time Villains Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Allies